A Kiss for A Kill
by Sad Olive
Summary: Caroline is human again and Klaus has a choice to make. *five-shot*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, this idea came to me because I'm just tired of all this Klaroline teasing. This is going to be a three-shot and most of it is already written, in other words, I will upload fairly fast. **

**Also the rating will change. Oh yeah, baby! **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Caroline," Stefan sighed as he shut off his car engine, "I know you don't see it now, but this really is a good thing."

"How? How, Stefan?" Caroline responded, her voice rising with frustration. "I never wanted this. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"You have a future now."

"No. I have limited time. Stefan," she placed a hand over his, "I used to want that future; it's true. I wanted to get married, have a family, grow old with someone…" She glanced outside the car window and looked at the Mikaelson mansion. "There's a whole world out there and I want to see it."

The younger Salvatore watched Caroline look off into the distance and he knew she was remembering something she never discussed with him. She was right. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way; she was never meant to get the Cure.

"Stefan, please," she begged him.

"I can't, Caroline," he replied seriously, "I won't."

It was always the same answer. The same words were spoken after each time she asked him to turn her back. She started to silently cry but she scrambled out his car before he could say anything else.

It was only after she was inside the mansion did Stefan finally drive away.

**:**

**:**

The sound of the fire crackling was soothing to Caroline's ears. It was nowhere near cold outside and it took her ages to get it started, but somehow she had needed the flames to keep her warm. Funny, she thought. She was alive again and yet she had felt empty. Lost. Cold.

It had been a little over three months since she was _cured._ She scoffed at the memory. Things had gotten out of hand and somehow she was the one who got caught in the crossfire.

Eventually Elena switched her humanity back on and now her indecision between the Salvatore brothers was a problem again. Bonnie left town with her mother to go see a coven somewhere about witch-rehab. She would never see Jeremy again and Silas was currently nowhere to be found.

Caroline took a sip of her hot tea; she even missed her dependency on alcohol to keep her blood-cravings at bay. She looked at her laptop screen again and frowned at the blank space: _Chosen Major. _She would be graduating soon and while she always intended to go to college, in the back her mind she always knew she would have choices. She was always comforted by the fact that if she went to school and decided she didn't want to anymore she would always have another lifetime to go back. But things are different now.

She was human again and that meant that her future happiness and self worth was dependent on her chosen profession because sadly that was how the human world worked.

She shut her laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of her and then slouched back in the chair. In _his_ chair.

The Mikaelson mansion was hers now. Before he left he signed the papers over to her. She thought back on that day she helped him recover from being stabbed with the white oak stake. They had yelled at each other and then they held each other and then she was about to kiss him but Stefan interrupted them. It wasn't until later that evening did he stop by her house to bid her farewell.

She touched her lips, remembering the kiss they had shared on her front porch.

**:**

**:**

It was thunder that woke her. Caroline startled in her sleep at the sound of it and apart from the storm raging outside, she also noticed she was in her bed. Actually in his bed because even though she'd been sleeping in it for the past three months, she still saw the room as his room.

However the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his chair.

With that in mind she quickly reached for the handgun she kept in the night table. She pointed, ready to shoot with a shaky hand but she pushed forward.

As quietly as her human self could, she began to search through out the mansion, peering into all the rooms and flicking on lights as quickly as her heart was racing.

She exited the movie room and as she began to push open another door she heard someone chuckle behind her. She whipped around but before she could point her gun it was pulled from her hand before she could blink. She watched it land on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"You really should be more careful, love," Klaus casually spoke.

Caroline's breath caught at the sight of him. He was dressed in his usual attire and of course he was smirking at her. Just seeing him made her heart beat faster. She didn't know why he was back but she also didn't mind. With her hand on her hip she replied, "Yeah, well, I'm thinking about putting in an alarm system."

He chuckled again but then frowned. "That would be wise." He approached her carefully, not stopping until she could feel his breath on her face. "You're human again."

"Yes," she whispered.

Klaus nodded slowly. When he arrived in Mystic Falls, he expected to find Caroline living in his house. It was what he wanted, but when he found her asleep in one of the living rooms, the last thing he would have guessed was that she would be human. Alive. Fragile.

"Klaus? What are you thinking about?" All of a sudden Caroline was worried about how he thought of her now and she could only blame her anxiety on being human again. Sure she maintained her role as Cheer Captain but most of her confidence disappeared along with her immortal life.

He too noticed her self-conscious tone. He could see the self-doubt in her eyes and it made him upset. She was different, he figured, but her earlier sassy response proved she hadn't changed much.

"Come. I need a drink." He took her hand and Caroline could only follow.

****Alrighty well that's part one. Like I said earlier, this will be a three shot and the rating will change. ;)**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again dear readers. Oh my goodness thank you all so much for your reviews and the favorites and the follows. I'm so glad you guys think this idea was a good one. Again, thank you for your comments. They make me feels so good. :]**

**Okay! And now I give you chapter 2! **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Come. I need a drink." He took her hand and Caroline could only follow.

As they made their way toward the grand kitchen, Caroline caught a glimpse of herself in the hallway mirror. With her free hand she furiously tried to fix her hair that was matted to her head because of how she slept. She ran her thumb underneath her eyes to take away the smudge of her makeup and then continued with trying to comb through her hair with her fingers. She didn't know why she was so concerned with her appearance. If she was honest with herself, she never worried about how she looked in front of him before.

Klaus could hear her change of breathing and caught whiffs of her vanilla scented locks as they walked on. He glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked defensively. And then all of sudden it clicked with her. She liked him and she knew it for a fact because she only ever acted this way, as a human, when she was attracted to someone.

As a vampire, she always battled with herself, refusing to believe that she was attracted to Klaus in anyway, but now, now it was confirmed that her feelings for him were deeper than hate or disgust; she cared for him.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. He brushed his thumb down the side her cheek. "You're beautiful, Caroline. No need to worry over your looks around me."

She blushed at his words and at the fact that he knew her concern. He continued to look at her and Caroline finally saw the desire in his eyes. She could tell he wanted to kiss her but she became nervous that she only wanted him to want her because of her needy personality. She didn't want to be that girl again. Human Caroline. She didn't want to give into a guy, or Klaus, just because of the way he looked at her. She didn't want to give in just because she was told she was beautiful.

Or did she?

The petty concerns she had as a human were now conflicting with the confidence she gained as a vampire. It was confusing and frustrating and the more she thought about it the more nervous she became.

"Thanks," she replied softly, not knowing what else to say.

**:**

**:**

Klaus could sense that she was uneasy. She took a seat at the kitchen island as he perused through the cabinets for his preferred drink. The moment he saw her he wanted to kiss her until she couldn't breathe. Literally. He wasn't sure if he liked her alive. He wasn't sure if he couldn't stomach the fact that she was so easily breakable. He wanted her love, her soul, her body, but he wanted her for an eternity and he would settle for no less.

"So I guess you put me in your bed earlier?" Caroline mentally berated herself for her choice of words.

He turned around smirking with two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila in his hand. He set them on the island counter and filled the glasses. "Is it still my bed, love?"

"You know what I meant, Klaus." She picked up the glass and took the shot swiftly and then pushed the glass back toward him so he could refill it. The burn in her throat was harsher as a human but she welcomed it, silently praying it would keep her inner thoughts from forming into words.

He threw back his own shot and then refilled both their glasses. "Well you didn't look comfortable sleeping in my chair."

He admitted to himself that he was indeed even more curious about her. Granted he knew almost everything about her, he never knew her as a human. Every once in a while he would catch her looking at his body, and every time he did, she would look away as if she were shy. There was a slight blush on her cheeks and even though she seemed to be unsure of herself, he was sure he still loved her.

"_Your _chair?" she teased. She knew she was beginning to flirt with him but she couldn't stop herself.

Klaus, however, could. "Why didn't you tell me, Caroline?"

She frowned. "I assumed Rebekah told you after she left. And then when I didn't hear anything from you…"

He gripped the edge of the counter in anger. He was going to have words with his baby sister when he returned to New Orleans. He focused his eyes back on hers and could see how tense she became. He moved around the counter toward her and he watched her eyes go wide. "I wasn't informed," he told her. When she didn't relax he grew even angrier because the last thing he wanted was for her to fear him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline," he said, not meaning for it to sound like a growl. He wished she would stop fidgeting.

Caroline looked away and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

Klaus also took a moment to breathe. She didn't understand that his anger wasn't towards her so he fought to calm himself. "I left a few items of importance in the attic which are now needed in New Orleans."

"So that's it?" she began as she scooted off the barstool. She scolded herself for letting herself believe he had come for her. "You're here just to pick up some dusty items. Well," she took another shot and scrunched her face from the after burn, "don't let me stop you."

With that she walked out of the kitchen.

Klaus followed her into the dining room. Her disappointed tone wasn't lost on him. "You've missed me," he stated as if it was a fact.

"I have not!" Caroline shouted, turning to face him from across the room. She hated that she answered him so fast because it just proved he was right.

"Sweetheart—"

"If you say one thing about me being lured to the dark side or whatever I'll…" She couldn't finish her threat because for the first time she felt beneath him. Small.

"You'll what?" he asked, amused as he stalked towards her.

"Nothing." She sounded defeated.

He frowned at her quick surrender. Her usual inner fight was gone with her immortality and even though her sarcasm was always hurtful towards him, he missed it. He decided to change the subject. "Does Tyler know?"

She turned again and began to walk away. "Matt called him and left a message. I haven't heard from him."

**:**

**:**

Klaus had been in his studio for nearly an hour. Caroline had gone to his room and slammed the door, making it clear she did not want to speak to him.

It was true that he did need a few items from his attic, mostly old books that were about ancient werewolf bloodlines, but he chose to retrieve them himself for a reason. He had to see her.

Ever since he left for New Orleans, the memory of their kiss haunted him every day. He remembered that it almost didn't happen. He remembered her calling out to him last minute and then her rushing into his arms and finally, finally he felt the softness of her lips upon his.

He stared at the large painting they both looked at the night of the ball. The room smelled like her and the scent was fairly stronger than many of the other rooms. He smiled, concluding that she spent a lot of time in his favorite room.

From there he began to wander in and out of every room. Smelling her presence in some and her near complete absence in others. He noted how clean everything was. No dust. Everything was orderly. Items were organized.

The mansion was rather large and nothing was out of place. There was no mess to be found. He laughed quietly as he accepted how utterly and intensely neurotic she was as a human.

_Human. My Caroline is human. Someone up there must really despise me._

He wandered into the library and stood in front of the large bay windows. The storm outside was incessant but he could sense the sun would rise in a couple of hours. He looked over his shoulder in the direction of his room.

_Enough of this. _He wanted her and he knew she wanted him. They had played cat and mouse for over a year and it was only until he had to leave did he see a glimmer of what she truly felt for him.

The night still clung to the sky and he decided he would see a change of heart before he saw the light of day.

**:**

**:**

Caroline held her head between her hands as she sat against the bedroom door. She'd slammed the door to prove how uninterested she was in him but now she felt miserable. Unwanted.

She sighed in aggravation because she knew she brought it upon herself to literally shut him out.

"Caroline. Open the door, love."

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice, and just like that, all her nerves and butterflies filled her stomach. She wasn't ready for him. She knew that if she continued to talk to him, her feelings for him would grow even stronger.

"Sweetheart, don't make me force my way in. After all, you did say it was my bed."

She could hear the smile in his voice and she smiled at it. _No. I can't like him. I only feel this way because I'm human and I just want to give into silly emotions but I can't do it. Not with him. It wouldn't work out. It's unacceptable. That's why I used to turn him down, right? Did I ever love Tyler? Of course I did. Oh my god what is wrong with me? I like Klaus. I want Klaus. _

Just then she felt the door being pushed from behind her.

"Okay! I'll open the door! Just stop pushing!" She stood up and yanked the door open dramatically. "Happy?"

"Quite."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

Klaus knew what he wanted to do but he didn't want to force her. He could see the desire in her eyes. Still, _she has to decide._

"Well? What do you want?" she asked again, except she stuttered because he had taken a step towards her and was now in her personal space.

"You know what I want, Caroline. It's the reason why you've shut yourself away in here." She scoffed, trying to prove indifference but he wasn't falling for it.

"Klaus. It's not going to happen." She took in a breath and then exhaled loudly. "When you left…when we kissed…that was a one time thing. It didn't mean anything."

"I have missed you, Caroline." Klaus reached up and tucked her hair back. "You consume my every waking thought." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "And every night, every single night, Caroline, you're in my dreams." He shut the door behind him without breaking eye contact with her. Reaching for her, he grasped her upper arms and guided her until her back was against the wall. "Sometimes I can't decide if seeing you in them is a blessing of some sort." He noticed her chest begin to rise and fall faster and faster, her heart beating frantically as his eyes roamed her body. "Then again, I've never been a holy man. So I guess that makes them nightmares." He leaned his forehead against hers and shut his eyes. "Caroline, you know how I feel about you, and while I hate to press for time, I must remind you that you no longer have forever."

Caroline kept her hands balled into fists at the sides of her body. She desperately fought to keep herself from reaching out and touching him. Everything he was saying to her was setting her body on fire. Everything he was saying to her was exactly what she had been dealing with while he had been gone. But she still had one more question for him. "Is it true? Did you sleep with Hayley?"

Out of all the things she could have said to him, that was the last thing he expected to hear. He didn't know how she found out but he scowled at the memory of the she-wolf. "Yes."

His answer was the reason she began to cry. She felt betrayed and then was angry with herself because she didn't have a right to be upset with him. She hated Hayley but what Klaus did was his business. Right? _He was never mine. I can't be upset with him if he was never mine. Stop crying. Get a hold of yourself. Stop crying!_

"It was a moment of weakness," he whispered as he cupped her face. "It meant nothing." He, too, knew that he technically didn't owe her an explanation but the guilt he felt dictated him otherwise.

She shook her head as if to clear it. "It doesn't matter. I, I, what you do is your business." She looked him in the eyes. "Please let me go."

He frowned. "Is that what you really want, Caroline."

She leaned her head back against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. "No."

And for the first time in months, Klaus felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. Before she opened her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her.

They both gasped the moment their lips touched each other's. Caroline immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much force as she could. She felt weak but she didn't care. She was kissing Klaus, and at that realization she began to feel empowered.

Klaus had never been intimate with a human for only pure reasons but for Caroline, his intentions were just that. Pure. He had no plans of corrupting her or using her. He truly wanted her for who she was. For what she was. An amazing woman.

He grabbed her hands and laced theirs fingers and brought them above her head against the wall. He continued to kiss her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip making her gasp and thus allowing him to explore her mouth thoroughly.

The softness of her lips and the dance of her tongue drove him mad with want. He bucked his hips, letting her know how much he desired her.

Caroline moaned in his mouth and he continued to kiss her deeply. The grip he had on her hands began to hurt but she made no mention of it. He started to kiss her neck and then her chest, he left hot opened-mouthed kisses over her shoulders and her face. It was as if he wanted to devour her but only so to gain pleasure. He released her hands and then slid his slowly down the sides of her body until they were holding her hips.

Again, the strength in his hands felt bruising to her but she didn't care. She ran her hands through his hair and over the sides of his neck constantly. She pulled at his shoulders, wanting to feel his lips on hers again. "Please," she asked breathlessly. "Kiss me."

Klaus smiled at her need. This is what he wanted. He waited for her to say such things to him for so long that the need he had for her now was tenfold. "Oh sweetheart, I can give you so much more."

He kissed her hard and deeply once more but then sank to his knees. Their eyes connected as he swiftly pulled her shorts and underwear down in one quick move. He guided her to step out of them. She gasped at the sudden feeling of nakedness in front of him but he gave her no time think about her current position.

He hooked one of her legs over shoulder and from her knee, he pressed his nose to her skin and dragged it along her inner thigh until the erotic scent of her consumed him.

Caroline sucked in her breath as she watched him. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest because she couldn't believe what was happening. He glanced up at her one last time and saw his eyes were now golden and ferocious. He gently kissed her skin just below her navel before she felt his tongue swirl against her hot center.

The feeling was exquisite. He switched from swirling to sucking to giving her long pleasurable licks that made her whine and writhe against the wall. Her hands fisted in his hair, unwilling to let him go as he continued to give her small jolts of bliss that shot through out her body.

She moaned when she felt him push his fingers into her, setting a delightful rhythm that quickly drove her to the edge. With one last flick of his tongue Caroline screamed out as she felt the waves of ecstasy ripple through every part of her body.

Klaus kissed his way up her body as he rose to his feet. He felt how weak she was after her euphoric high but when he kissed her lips, he knew they were far from being done.

He reached down and scooped her up in arms and quickly walked over to the bed. He pushed her down into the mattress but not before he stripped her of her tank top, bra, and socks she was wearing.

Caroline reached for his pants but he swatted her hands away. He grabbed her wrist and noted the single bird. "A tattoo, love?"

"I got it a few weeks ago. I, I wanted something that would last forever," she confessed.

"And your reason for choosing a bird?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb over it.

"Freedom," was all she replied.

He smiled down at her. "Free creatures such as birds shouldn't have to fly alone." She looked confused but he didn't elaborate. "I'm not done with you, love. Lie back."

Panting, she did as she was told, giving him the perfect view of her naked form. He licked his lips at the sight of her wanting nothing more than to bring her to another peak.

He adjusted them so that they were on the center of the bed and then leaned down to kiss her mouth once more before he began to kiss his was down her body.

Suddenly Caroline realized what he was about to do and she couldn't believe he was going to do it again. She was still sensitive, dizzy from the aftershocks. Pulling at his shoulders she panicked. "Wait! No, I can't!"

Klaus smirked at her as he placed his hands under her knees and then pressed her legs apart. "Oh but you will, Caroline." Before she could protest his mouth was on her again, his tongue swirling against her silky center. She cried out at the feeling, barely able to catch her breath as he began to change and then quicken his pace.

He sunk down to lay on his stomach and released his grip on her legs, letting them splay over his shoulders and onto his back. His hands dug into her skin and then slithered up her sides until they began to massage her breasts. She cried out again, lost in the sensations he was giving her.

He slipped his tongue just a tad further down and he groaned at the taste of her, letting his tongue sink deep inside of her until she couldn't control the movements of her hips.

This went on for a while. Her hips rose up and down, meeting the thrusts of his tongue as his hands simultaneously teased her breasts. She covered his hands with hers and switched to running her fingers through his hair over and over again.

Klaus peered up at her and again groaned. The sight of her panting from pleasure, her eyes shut from the intensity, was the most beautiful way he had ever seen her. In that moment he vowed he would see her like that more often.

The movement of her hips became faster until finally she shuddered and screamed out his name. Klaus could feel her essence surround his tongue and it was heavenly for him.

Again he kissed his way up her body and chuckled at how wracked she looked. His Caroline. _Mine. _At that thought he seized her mouth with his and tangled his tongue with hers and slanted his lips over hers viciously.

He left her only for a moment as he stripped himself of all his clothing, and Caroline caught sight of the inked flock of birds on the side of his chest and smiled at the sight. He smiled back at her, a silent understanding.

Using one hand, Klaus pinned her hands above her head and held them in a firm grasp. His other hand slid down her body and, without warning, in one swift movement he thrusted into her until he could fill her no more.

Caroline cried out from pain, her human body unfit for such a rough movement. He stilled, immediately understanding what he had done. Worriedly he cupped her face. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She let out a shaky breath but when her eyes connected with his, the pain she had felt vanished. She knew she was safe in his arms and in that moment, she loved him. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him lightly. "Yes, I'm fine," she whispered back.

She slid her hands down his muscular back and squeezed his backside, urging him to go ahead.

Klaus moaned at her touch and buried his tongue in her mouth again as he began to thrust into her at a steady pace. The feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. The heat of her human body, the softness of her skin, the taste of her very core, the sounds she made, the addicting scent of her. Klaus was lost in her. Moving his hips faster at every thought of her until the bed itself began to shake.

The roughness of his movements made her pant hard as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on for her dear, fragile, life. "Don't stop!" she begged as he circled his hips to push into her deeper.

"Never," he whispered hoarsely back. His hot breath brushed against the side of her neck. He felt the extreme urge to sink his fangs into her soft flesh but he also knew it would be painful to her so he restrained himself.

"Klaus, don't leave me," she pleaded. She held him as tight as she could as her insecure thoughts were voiced.

He growled. Her words stirring a possessiveness inside of him. "You're mine, Caroline. Only mine."

His words pushed over the edge and for the third time she cried out as pleasure rippled from her center to the tips of toes and fingers and up her spine. She shook underneath him and he felt her squeeze him delightfully, making him shudder and groan as he found his release.

They held each other as they stilled, gazing into each other's eyes as the aftershocks of pleasure continued to warm their bodies. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You're mine, Caroline." He brushed away her tears tenderly.

Pulling back the bed sheets, he adjusted them so that they were under the covers. Caroline was spent, purely exhausted from his passion for her. She was barely awake as he moved her on her side and he spooned her from behind. Wrapping his arm around her body, he pressed one last kiss on her shoulder and then they both drifted to sleep as the sun began to rise.

****Wow. I'm pretty sure that was the smuttiest scene I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed that. ;)**

**Don't be shy. Please review. I'd love to know every pure or dirty thought. Haha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers!**

**Okay okay okay, well I decided to make this a four-shot, it may even be a five-shot. I doubt anyone will be disappointed with my decision. Haha**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm flattered. Anyway,**

**Happy reading!**

**BTW- italic sections are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

Caroline slowly awoke to a light that had filled the room over the passing hours. She tried to turn over to bury her face in the pillow but then she suddenly remembered everything that happened. _I slept with Klaus. _And sure enough, the Original Hybrid's arm was still wrapped possessively over her stomach, keeping her body close to his.

She stiffened at the realization that she was still in bed with him but then slowly relaxed again as all the words he had said came back to her.

The silk sheets were nothing new to her anymore because she had been sleeping in his bed for the past three months. However, the feeling of his hard body next to hers was something she didn't want to forget.

Ever so slowly, she turned her body within his hold so she could face him. Light washed over his face and Caroline had to suppress a sigh. He really was beautiful she thought.

Klaus had woken at the same she did. He felt her stir and then he felt her muscles tense. He couldn't see her face then, but he was sure she was contemplating over last night's events. After a few minutes he could visibly see how her body relaxed again and it gave him relief when she hadn't moved away from him.

He could hear the steadiness of her heart and the, now vital, inhale and exhale of her breathing. _Human. _

As soon as Caroline began to turnover, he closed his eyes once more. He wanted nothing more to greet her immediately but he also wanted to see or, better yet, feel how she reacted to waking up to him.

Caroline admired his features. His strong jaw, his short stubble, his pouty lips, but she wanted to see his eyes. She breathed out nervously as she lifted her hand and touched his face. With her finger she traced from his temple to his chin but when she ran it over his lip she gasped because his eyes shot open and his lips quirked into a grin.

"Good afternoon, love?" Klaus took her hand that was touching his face into his and pressed her knuckles to his mouth.

Caroline blushed. She felt special in that moment and while she was aware that her human self craved that sort of attention, she decided it was okay to relish in the feeling of it. "Hey," she returned his smile. "I guess we slept the day away."

"Indeed we did." He looked into her eyes. "But I have no regrets."

She knew he was asking if she had regretted what they did but she felt that she wasn't quite ready to admit anything. "Well I've never minded sleeping in," she answered instead. She broke their eye contact before she could catch his momentary frown.

She moved to get off the bed and without a word she padded over to the other side of the room and shut herself in the bathroom.

**:**

**:**

_Caroline sat on the floor in the small foyer of her home. Her eyes were closed as she rested against an opened door. "I killed twelve people," she said aloud to no one. She sat there numbly, still in shock at her actions._

_Her phone buzzed and she reluctantly raised it to her face. She sighed before she slid her finger across the screen to answer the call. "Hey, Stefan."_

"_Caroline. How are you holding up?" _

_She could tell he was sincerely worried and with that awareness she was relieved that someone was actually concerned for her. "I honestly don't know, Stefan. The world will end and it will be my fault."_

_The younger Salvatore ignored her dramatic statement. "We'll figure something out, okay, Caroline? I promise."_

"_Okay," she conceded. When she didn't hear him speak again she knew something else was on his mind. "Stefan why did you call me?"_

"_Elena ditched Damon and took off with Rebekah. I'm headed to New York right now." He sighed knowing what he said next was not something Caroline needed right now. "Klaus is hurt Caroline. Silas attacked him yesterday. I think he needs your help."_

_The mention of Klaus made Caroline scowl. "You think or do you know, Stefan."_

"_I know."_

"_Fine," she bit out, "Where is he?"_

**:**

**:**

_Klaus fell to his hands and knees and panted at the intense pain. He was sweating from the effects of the part of the stake that remained pierced and buried in his back. Just above his heart. _

"_Did you really think I would fall for you?" Caroline sneered. _

"_Go away. Let me be!" he shouted at the hallucination. The presence of Caroline had been in the room with him for the past four hours, mocking him, laughing at him and taunting him. He knew though. Despite the pain and her words, he knew she wasn't real._

"_No one will ever love you."_

"_You're not real!"_

"_That may be true but you know what I'm saying is, don't you, Niklaus?"_

_He scrambled to his feet and grasped the edge of the mantle, still panting but trying to block out her voice. _

"_You will always be alone," she continued and then all of sudden the white oak stake was in her hand. Klaus gasped and leaned against the mantle as if trying to back away further. In his wounded state of mind he was truly terrified in that moment. "Or should I just end you right now? Is that what you would prefer?"_

_Tears welled in his eyes. "You're not real," he said again but this time more to himself._

"_No I'm not and neither is this stake," she confirmed, "but I will bring you nothing but misery."_

_The real Caroline was watching from the doorway. She could tell Klaus was talking to someone, or at least hallucinating about someone but she couldn't tell who. She watched as his face contorted from one of pain to one of pure fear. _

_She was mad at him for throwing her words back at her last night. She knew she didn't have a right to be mad but she was most definitely hurt. _

_But when she started to see him cry she forgot her anger and decided that she needed to intervene and do whatever she could to help him. _

"_You're not real!" he raged once more and then charged at the apparition. He was shocked when he was able to firmly wrap his hands around her neck, confused that he could actually touch a hallucination. _

"_Klaus," Caroline squeaked, "please."_

"_You're not real," he said as he tightened his grasp._

_She choked on her words. "Yes I am. I'm here to help you."_

_His eyes went wide when he realized he was choking her, the real her. He released her instantly to which she coughed as she touched her own neck._

_When she was able to focus again she realized he was holding onto her arms for support. His eyes were full of fear and without question she held his face for comfort as she finally asked. "What's going on?"_

**:**

**:**

After a few silent minutes, Caroline finally came out of the bathroom. She knew Klaus was staring at her from where he laid on the bed but she didn't look at him until she had carefully sat at the end of it.

Slowly she brought her eyes to his imploring ones. She saw his worry but she also caught the sadness in them and it made her feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I know what you want to hear, I'm just nervous."

"I know."

"I don't regret last night."

Klaus didn't want to admit it, but he was immensely relieved. He hated the hold she had over him but at the same time he didn't want to live without it. He sat up a little and then extended his arm towards her. "Come here."

She didn't hesitate and immediately crawled over to him, to which he wrapped his arms around her. They exhaled in relief, the awkward moment now gone when their bodies were pressed against each other once more.

"I meant what I said last night. You're mine, Caroline."

Her human heartbeat stuttered at his words. "I know."

He stroked her skin, rubbing his hands up and down her arms and back. He grimaced, however when he saw her wrists, and then her hips, then under her knees, even her stomach. They were barely visible but there were bruises nonetheless.

Caroline followed his gaze and frantically shook her head to reassure him. "No, it's okay."

He lifted his eyes back up to hers in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't hurt me, Klaus!"

"Your body suggests otherwise, Caroline."

"Stop it! I'm fine."

He got off the bed and strode into the large walk-in closet. He reemerged wearing sweatpants and began to pace in front of her. "You're not fine, Caroline. You're, you're—"

"I'm what? Weak?" she shouted at him, "You think I don't know that?"

"You're human," he said lamely, trying to keep his tone indifferent.

"Then make me not human! We both know you can do it." She scrambled off the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself. She started to cry. "Turn me," she pleaded as she gripped onto his shoulders. "I can't live like this. I can't go on already knowing what goes bump in the night."

He just stared at her, not giving her any sign of his opinion in the matter.

"Please," she cried. "No one else will do it. I'm dying, Klaus," her eyes went wide with fear. "Really dying," she emphasized. "I would give you anything in return if you did this for me."

Klaus watched the tears trail down her face. He wanted to turn her for so many reasons. He didn't want to have to be careful with her simply because he was selfish in that sense. He reveled in being a hybrid and he didn't want to have to hold back every time he was the throws of passion with her. He wanted to turn her because he wanted to wake up to her like he did an hour ago for the rest of eternity. He wanted to turn her because he couldn't stomach the thought of her being so fragile, of there being a chance that a silly human incident could end her life. He was desperately in love with her, which he had tried to convey to her time and time again.

Her sobs filled the room but still he remained silent. He wanted to turn her but he knew that if he did, all of her traits would be heightened. Caroline as a human was less guarded and more needy. And whether she had admitted it to herself or not, Klaus knew that she needed him in ways that were more than just blood-curing. He admitted to himself in that moment that he took advantage of her in a sense because he knew for a fact that had she been a vampire, her stubbornness would have been her weapon of choice. Her shield against him.

And that was the sole reason why he was hesitating. If he were to turn her, would her stubbornness to remain part of the _good_ world, a world he wasn't part of, would she allow herself to use that an excuse to push him away again despite her true feelings?

He was over a thousand years old. He could tell when people weren't honest with themselves, and during the past year, through all their banters and silent understandings, Caroline never admitted to him, or to herself, the true feelings she had for him.

He refused to go back to that Caroline. Unless…

"If I turn you, would you love me as I love you?"

**:**

**:**

"_Okay, it's out," she smiled as she watched the wound heal. She walked around in front of him but he remained on his knees. She felt the change in the air as the mood switched from businesslike to something entirely different. _

_He looked up at her from where he was kneeling and held her eyes to his. She couldn't breathe, trapped in their heated gaze. _

"_Do you really feel nothing for me?" he asked just as a man. In this moment he wasn't the Original Hybrid or the feared Niklaus Mikaelson. He was just a man looking in the eyes of the young woman he had hopelessly fallen in love with. _

_Caroline didn't know how to respond. She knew how she truly felt but she couldn't bring herself to admit it._

_He sighed when he knew she wouldn't say anything. He looked down. "Terrible as I am, I know I cannot be saved. I'm far from it," he said and looked back up at her. "But I love you."_

_She shook her head and wiped away the threat of possible tears. She kneeled down in front of him. "I was wrong to say that. I still think you can be saved."_

_The way he was looking at her drew her in. Her gaze flickered to his lips and then back up to his eyes. She felt herself begin to lean toward him but then her phone went off._

_The moment was broken when she answered Stefan's call, completely avoiding Klaus' stare. _

**:**

**:**

"So that's it?" she asked furiously. She stepped away from him. "An ultimatum? You once told me you wanted to make me happy. Well turning me would make me happy!" she explained, unable to control her heaving sobs.

He flashed in front of her and grabbed her upper arms. "You just said you would give me anything. Caroline," he shook her, "I want your love! Are you so stubborn and selfish that you would deny you true feelings for the sake of appearances? I'm not going to turn you if you intend to someday spend your life with another. So yes- an ultimatum, love. You can call it that if you wish but I want you willing, and we both know that you are. We both know that you want me as I want you."

**:**

**:**

_At the third knock Caroline opened her front door, already knowing who would be on the other side. _

"_Evening, love."_

"_Hi."_

_He scoffed at her appearance of disinterest but then softened his expression towards her. "I'm leaving tonight, Caroline. I would ask you to come with me but we both know you're still not ready."_

_Caroline was saddened by the news and the feeling surprised her._

"_All I ask is that you be careful. I know you'll disagree but you're mine, Caroline. You've been mine ever since the night I first saved you." _

_He meant it. For Niklaus Mikaelson, having Caroline wasn't something physical. His protection over her was enough to prove that he could love. _

"_My offer still stands. The day you show up at my door I'll give you anything you wish because I want to make you happy. I'll show you the world, sweetheart. Come to me when you're ready." _

_With that, he gave her a brief nod and then turned and stepped off her porch._

_She felt like the words were caught in her throat until she forced something out. "Klaus!"_

_He turned to find her walking toward him until she stood a mere inch away from his face. A million thoughts swam in her head but only one truth remained at the forefront of her mind. Even so, she still didn't speak. Instead she pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. _

_Their kiss grew into something intense but when he pulled away she flashed away from him and then he too was gone as if nothing had happened. _

_She looked at the empty spot from where they just stood from her window and whispered the words he wanted to hear. _

****Okay and that's part three. Please review! Your comments are so encouraging to me. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again dear readers!**

**Wow so many reviews for just three chapters. Thank you! You all are making me laugh and blush all at once. I appreciate your comments.**

**Well this is the longest chapter so far; hope you all enjoy it.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

They still stood in front of each other. Caroline still had tears running down her face and Klaus was still holding her upper arms waiting for answer from her.

"_If I turn you, would you love me as I love you?"_

She took deep breaths to compose herself, never taking her eyes away from his determined ones. Steadily she brought her hands up to his face to which he closed his eyes briefly at her touch.

When he opened his eyes again and looked into hers he knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to say to him.

"Klaus," she gently began, "I know that you think you're in love with me, but the truth is that we hardly know each other." She could see the anger rising beneath his silence. "Think about it. The times we've spent with each other have always been because we were forced to work with each other, or my friends were trying to kill you or you were going to kill them."

He pulled away from her and walked over to a window.

Caroline watched him, wondering what he thinking, or really wondering if what she was saying mattered. She gathered the bed sheet that was wrapped around her and lifted it so she could walk over to him. He wouldn't look at her but he could sense he was just behind his shoulder.

"I have feelings for you," she continued. "I mean, I care for you, I do."

Klaus clenched his jaw at her words and then turned to face her again. "It's not enough, Caroline. All that you've said is true but you forget other moments we've shared. Love isn't logical, sweetheart. Come to me when you accept that."

He started to walk away from her but then she grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You still remember what vampires eat, love, don't you?" And then he was gone.

**:**

**:**

After showering, Caroline got ready for what was left of the day. She ate alone and in silence in the kitchen and then she waited. She waited for what seemed like hours.

She constantly checked her phone but no one called. She realized she had never spoken to him over the phone before but when she scrolled through her contacts she wasn't surprised she had his number.

She walked outside onto the immense patio that looked over the gardens and watched the sunset. The day had been short but, for her, it felt like the longest day ever.

_Other moments we've shared. _

Yes, she knew exactly what he was talking about. They had had plenty of moments that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world for him.

All the times he had saved her came rushing into her mind. Every time their eyes connected. Those moments when they both knew that what she was saying had nothing to do with what she was feeling.

The times when they genuinely laughed with each other; the first was in his art studio and the second was during their date.

She learned a long time ago that his humanity was never not there. He was just broken. Hurt. Betrayed. And every time she remembered that, she found herself wishing she could extend her loyalty to him and forget every horrible thing he had ever done.

Looking at her phone again and seeing no messages, she decided enough was enough. She went to down to the seven car garage, chose a car and drove into the night.

**:**

**:**

"I think he's right," Stefan told her from where they sat in his of library of the boarding house.

"What?" Caroline was shocked. She had just spent the last hour confessing to Stefan about the supposed relationship she had with Klaus. She started at the very beginning, not wanting to leave out any details, much to his regret, because she wanted to make sure he had a clear idea of what she was going through.

She was expecting him to tell her that not totally giving into Klaus was the right decision. She truly expected that from him because she also knew that he wanted her to remain human, but when he just he agreed with Klaus she couldn't help the sound of surprise that escaped her mouth.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Caroline, I'm not." He stood up and walked around the sofa and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "Klaus and I go way back. I know how he thinks and while I don't agree with all his decisions, I learned a long time ago that he is extremely perceptive. He knows what he's talking about."

"So what are you saying? Give into him?"

"I think you're looking at it all wrong. It's not so much giving in to him, it's just you being honest with yourself."

"I don't get it, Stefan. How can you encourage me to choose the bad guy?"

He sighed and then looked at her again. "We've talked about this, remember?"

"Yeah."

"We're all the same. There isn't good or bad for us. Only choices."

At the same moment, her phone beeped and when she saw who the message was from, her heart skipped.

**Klaus:**

Come home, love.

**8:39pm **

_Home. _Technically it was their home she thought. The sound of it made her body warm.

Stefan watched Caroline blush as she stared at her phone. "Caroline, I'm not encouraging you to become some dark vixen of the night," he joked, "but I do think you should do something for yourself for once."

"Dark vixen of the night?" She laughed. She was thankful for the friendship she had with Stefan. _Do something for myself. _Her phone beeped again.

**Klaus:**

Come home.

**8:41pm**

Caroline read the text and smiled but was annoyed with his impatience.

"Look," he said, "right now we don't know where Silas is or when he plans on showing his face again. But we can't wait for that. You can't wait around, Caroline. Your life shouldn't revolve around that."

She fell back on the sofa and groaned in defeat. "I know. You're right." Her phone beeped again.

**Klaus:**

Tell me you're safe wherever you are, love.

**8:42pm**

"Is that him?" Stefan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I think he's used to getting his way. He's kinda bossy." They both laughed at the obvious.

"And strong?" Stefan added grimly.

She realized Stefan was looking at her bruises and frowned. "He's mad at me about that too," she clarified, "I didn't say anything while he…I didn't say anything and I should have. I know he doesn't want to hurt me."

Stefan only nodded.

"Stefan," Caroline laughed. "I know I look like some abused wife trying to defend her bruises but come on, you know me…and you know him."

The Salvatore chuckled at the metaphor because, like she insisted, he knew it was far from the truth. He knew Klaus never wanted to hurt her, but then his thoughts were interrupted when her phone started ringing.

Caroline had raised her glass but then stopped mid sip when she saw who was calling.

"Hi," she answered after she accepted the call.

"_Why aren't you answering my texts?" _

The sound of his voice brought relief to her and she realized she really missed him. "I was going to. Klaus," she sighed, "it's only been five minutes since you texted me."

Stefan refilled his glass again and then began making his way out of the large room. "I'll be upstairs," he told her, "Feel free to stay as long as you want, Caroline." She nodded.

"_You're with Stefan."_

The jealousy in Klaus' voice brought Caroline's attention back to their phone call. "Yeah, I'm just over at his house."

"_Have you had dinner yet?"_

"Um, no."

"_Will you…please come home. I'd like very much to talk to you over dinner."_

He said please, she told herself. Caroline couldn't help her nerves. "Okay," she finally answered him.

"_I'll see you soon, sweetheart."_

**:**

**:**

Klaus set his phone back down on the counter, grabbed a wine bottle, two glasses and then made his way to the dining room.

When he came home and Caroline was absent he wasn't exactly surprised. He was well aware that they parted on less appealing terms.

He didn't lie, however, when he mentioned feeding. As soon as he left the mansion he found someone to feed on. Afterwards he retreated to the woods and walked until he was so deep within the forest that he couldn't hear any sounds of civilization.

He spent the rest of the day thinking about Caroline and all that she had said to him; he concluded that he wouldn't believe a word of it because for her it was just another excuse to push him away.

And he also decided he wasn't going to let her do it anymore. Push him away that is.

Caroline was young, very young compared to him and he always kept that in mind. It was the reason why he was able to take all her insults and mean looks. His age and wisdom of the world allowed him to see beyond her defenses and truly look at the person she was. That was why he loved her, because he could see the real her. Beautiful. Strong. Full of light.

He set the wine and the glasses on the table the same moment he heard her pull into one of the garages.

**:**

**:**

Caroline killed the engine and took a deep breath. She pulled down the visor mirror and checked her appearance. _What are you doing, Caroline? Why are you still fighting him? _She glared at herself in the mirror as if trying to compel herself from being stubborn.

The entire drive over to the mansion her thoughts were consumed of Klaus. She replayed every conversation they had and all the ones she didn't. There were times she looked at him when he wasn't watching and she admired him. She admired his strength and determination to keep going, to survive. The love that he had for his siblings, even though she didn't agree with the daggers, made her respect him because in the end he still fought for them even he said it was for himself.

The truth was that she had fallen in love with him rather quickly and it was because of that rapid fall did she constantly push him away. _Stop being so scared._

She shook her head hard. She'd been human for over three months but it wasn't long enough for her to forget that vampires, including certain hybrids, could hear extremely well.

Reaching up, she pulled at her hair tie and let her hair fall around her shoulders. She brushed her fingers wildly through her waves until she was satisfied with how she looked.

She got out of the car and made her way to the door that entered into the mansion. With another deep breath she reached for the doorknob, pushed open, and then walked over the threshold.

"Evening, love," Klaus already felt relaxed at the sight of her even though he knew they could potential fight again.

Caroline also relaxed. She was relieved but also terribly nervous. She eyed him warily as he leaned against the frame of an archway. He was wearing a basic Henley and black jeans and she was glad because she was dressed just as casual with her strapless spring dress and cardigan. Of course she would worry about what she was wearing when it didn't really matter. "Hi," she replied meekly. _Why I could I talk to him over the phone so easily and now I just feel small? _She watched him push off the frame and stalk towards her.

His eyes locking her gaze to him, he could tell she was unsure. Honestly he missed the bravery she used to display to him but this was her as a human. Always second guessing herself because he knew that she thought of herself as coming in as second best. "You look lovely, Caroline." Her chest rose and fell quickly with each step he took towards her. Without hesitation Klaus raised his hands and held the sides of her face and then brought his lips down to hers for a light kiss. It was quick and sweet but when he pulled away Caroline still blushed. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm relieved you've returned safely."

She took his comment as something that was meant to lighten the mood so she rolled her eyes playfully before she spoke. "I've lived as a human longer than as a vampire, Klaus. I remember the rules. Don't talk to strangers. Look both ways before you cross." She giggled at herself but then stopped abruptly when she saw he wasn't amused. He stared down at her with a stern look that made her gulp noticeably.

Klaus was sincere when he said he was relieved. She was now easily broken and that fact had become, in a matter of one day, a constant worry for him. He moved one of his hands to hold her chin and kissed her again but a little more roughly. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and then bit down hard. The pressure wasn't enough to break her skin but it was uncomfortable enough for her to push him away just slightly.

"Ow!" she complained with wide eyes, looking up at him as she touched her lip.

"Don't joke about your life, Caroline."

The second kiss was meant to scold her and she took it as a hint of how controlling he would be if they were really in a relationship. _Oh I would change that. Wait, am I really considering giving him a chance? Focus, Caroline. _"Then give me another one," she challenged.

"Ah," he raised his eyebrows, "and there's the fire I've been missing." He grasped her hand gently and began to lead her to the dining room.

Caroline scoffed and snatched her hand from his and brushed past him. She intended to continue giving him the cold shoulder but when she saw the romantic dinner settings she stopped in her tracks. "What's this?" she asked turning to face him as he slowly entered the room.

"A glimpse," he replied casually.

She was still confused as he pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. "Of?" she inquired.

"Of a future if you choose to open your eyes, love." He pushed in her chair as she sat down. He took the seat across from her and then called out to someone. "You can come out now."

Right on cue, Hayley walked in with a scowl on her face. "Hello Caroline, may I pour you a glass of wine?"

"Um," Caroline couldn't believe what she had just heard or better yet what she was seeing. Hayley dressed in a white button up and black dress pants. She was dressed as restaurant's help. Caroline turned her face to Klaus again. "What did you do?" she interrogated sharply.

"Nothing, love." Klaus smirked when he glanced at the brunette. "Hayley came to me this afternoon because I hadn't returned with the needed items. I was going to send her back to New Orleans with them but then she mentioned you and I wasn't exactly pleased with her opinions. So," he leaned back in his chair like a king would do, "Hayley has agreed to cater to us tonight."

Caroline was biting her inner cheek to keep from smiling but she failed miserably. "She agreed?"

"Of course she did, sweetheart," Klaus coolly assured her. "I will admit that it took a bit of persuading on my half but in the end she just felt _compelled _to help."

Caroline heard Hayley growl.

**:**

**:**

Dinner was coming to an end as hinted by Hayley's serving of dessert. They were served an exquisite Italian meal and fine wine that Caroline was sure Hayley could not take credit for. That also made her sure that Hayley hadn't been the only one compelled that evening.

They made small talk over dinner. Klaus then talked about New Orleans and his siblings. Caroline would ask him questions from time to time but with every answer he gave, she felt she already knew. As time passed on, she realized how deep her feelings were for him. In one moment, she accepted that Love did not have a set time or sensible guidelines. It was just a feeling in her heart and she knew it was only for the Original Hybrid that sat in front of her.

Klaus asked her questions in return, some regarding her reasons for becoming overly social in school, others pertaining to why she was so forgiving. None of her answers surprised him.

"You may leave now, Hayley." Klaus instructed her to take the items with her on her way. "Oh and do tell my brother that I won't be returning for some time."

Hayley rolled her eyes but did as she was told and left eagerly.

He was amused when he found Caroline's judging eyes on him.

"You can't do that again," she huffed out.

"Do what exactly?"

"Compel someone just to serve you dinner," she explained. "Compulsion should only be used if it's, if it's, I don't know, a life or death situation." She crossed her arms in front of her, determined to stick to her beliefs.

Klaus wanted to argue but then decided otherwise. "Okay," he conceded.

Caroline dropped her hands in her lap. "What?"

"I said okay, love, if that's what you want."

She sat across from him surprised by his response. "You would do that for me?"

"Would that make you happy?" He gazed at her as if trying to convey how much she meant to him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then yes, I would." He leaned forward slightly. "Caroline, do you believe me when I say I love you?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

He clenched his jaw together, frustrated because he could see her wall building up again. She was answering him truthfully but she was still fighting with herself. He sighed heavily. "Then—"

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Klaus stiffened and closed his eyes at her confession. He felt like he waited his entire existence to hear those words from her. Still, he had to hear her say why. So he asked.

Her heart was pounding in her chest but she couldn't tear her eyes from his. _Do something for myself. _She looked at him and saw a man she loved. With all his imperfections and complications, she loved him. "You understand me," she began, "It's like you're the only who sees the real me. You always have, Klaus." She laughed without humor and then placed a hand on her forehead. "You give me whiplash. I don't care what you think. We hardly know each other but we understand each other." She smiled at him. "You won't always enjoy me," she warned him, laughing, and she turned her eyes elsewhere as if pondering, "I'm a lot to handle. You can ask my mom about that." She laughed again. "Then again you can be difficult too. But," she looked in him in the eyes again, "I think we'll be okay. Right?"

Before Caroline could say another word, Klaus was pulling her up from her chair and into his arms. He held her against him as if she was his life source. He then pulled away but only to cup her face. "You realize, love, that I'm not going to let you go now."

She held his wrists and pressed up on her toes and kissed him sweetly. "Yes," she smiled up at him.

"Say it again."

She saw how he had unshed tears in his eyes and grinned from happiness. "I love you," she told him again.

Klaus crushed her body to his and molded his mouth over hers, kissing her so deeply she whimpered and her knees went weak.

Her hands went into his hair and then to the back of head, not letting him part from her. She grew dizzy from how intensely they were kissing so Klaus reluctantly pulled away to grant her air. He wrapped an arm around her back and curled the other under knees and lifted her. As he carried her down hall he heard heart beating rapidly and he smiled down at her.

Caroline felt like it was her first time all over again. She had let everything out in the open. There was no turning back now; she knew that.

When Klaus managed to grab a blanket and opened a back door Caroline's curiosity peaked. "Where are we going?"

He dipped his head and captured her lips once more before he answered her. "To the garden."

**:**

**:**

After weaving through what seemed like a labyrinth, Klaus finally set Caroline down on her feet so he could lay out the blanket.

She looked around and gasped at the beauty of everything. "Three months and I never wandered back here," she admitted when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "Why here?"

He softly kissed the side of her neck, then her cheek up to her temple. "I want you under the stars."

He held her to his chest possessively as his other hand squeezed her breasts, making her flutter her eyes shut.

He intended to undress her slowly but she turned in his arms and made quick work of his shirt. She tugged at his necklaces so she could kiss him again which he obliged. It was like a storm was unleashed between them because they were grabbing at each other, undressing each other and leaving frantic open-mouthed kissed over their bodies. He sucked on her neck and she nibbled on ear. Their hands roamed over each other's curves and muscles, desperate for warmth and bare skin.

Caroline stepped out of her flats, her last article of clothing and then pushed him to lay down on the blanket. His boots were already off so she tugged at his pants and boxers, pulling them both off at once.

Klaus watched Caroline through lustful eyes. Her body glowed under the stars and moonlight and the way her skin felt against his was sensational. The way her lips felt on his chest, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Her wet kisses trailed down to his stomach and then he groaned when she gently took him in her hand and began to stroke him. "Caroline," he whispered her name and then moaned when she took him in her mouth and began to suck.

Caroline peered up and saw Klaus looking back at her with his lips parted and his breath ragged. She quickened her pace and he tangled a hand in her hair, cupping the back of her gently. With her free hand she sought out his and they laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly.

Still, Klaus didn't want it to be over so he quickly so he reached down and pulled her up to him so that she was straddling him. She pouted at him and he chuckled as he kissed her lips. "You surprise me, sweetheart. I never took you for that kind of girl, not that I'm complaining." He smirked when she kissed the side of his neck, effectively hiding her blushing face.

He moved his hand between her legs and then guided her until he was deep within her. Caroline sighed at the feeling of being so full. She pulled back to look at his face and her heart skipped when their eyes connected again.

"Move for me, love," he commanded lovingly.

She rose her on knees and then pressed down again and they both moaned at the feeling. She repeated the motion and clenched her eyes shut at the incredible heat that was building between them.

Klaus sat up and tilted her slightly back. "Don't stop," he told her, his voice strong and raw. He covered one of her breasts with his mouth and gently sucked and licked. He did this repeatedly, switching back and forth to give each equal attention.

Caroline panted at the feeling of his tongue on her chest but when she felt his thumb begin to circle her most sensitive center she felt a heat rising that she knew she wouldn't be able to control.

She continued her movements, at first slow and sensual but as his thumb circled around her faster she began to quicken her movements, threatening to break her steady pace.

She knew it was coming. Klaus watched her throw her head back and bite her lip and he groaned at the sight of her. He was determined to make her fall apart. Shatter her so that he was the only one who could put her back together again.

She held onto his shoulders tightly and rose and fell on him without any control. Her body was seeking release and she didn't want to try to steady herself. And then finally she felt the most delicious heat travel from the core of her body to every tip of her toes and fingers. She cried out and gasped for air and the heat somehow continued to build within her.

Klaus watched her orgasm and he had never felt more aroused but he continued to circle his thumb on her simply because he wanted her to fall apart again.

The feeling was too much. Small jolts of pleasure made her shudder and she felt as if she might break and die of pleasure. "Klaus," she begged in between breaths. His arm remained behind her back, effectively holding her to him and his other hand continued to caress her. She pulled at his hand but he wouldn't stop.

"Again, Caroline," he growled out, now needing her release for the sake of his own.

His words were her undoing and once again she shattered as pleasure wracked her body. She clenched around him and groaned.

In a flash he had pinned beneath him and he began to thrust into her frantically. He lifted her arms and held them above her head and then seized her mouth, forcing his tongue in as he penetrated her deeply.

She pulled her mouth away from his and panted. "Easy, not so tight."

Klaus immediately loosened his grip on her wrists but continued to move within her, circling his hips and thrusting at different angles until she cried out again. He found her mouth again and with one last push he stiffened and groaned as he poured his love into her.

He let his body fall completely onto hers and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him close. Their mouths were still touching, both breathing raggedly into each other but also smiling. _I love you._

****Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Just one more chapter and I'm betting you all can guess what will happen. **

**Please review; I can't tell you how much your comments help me. I love reading them. :]**

**PS- I'm super excited for 4x20. Klaus. Caroline. Prom. Yes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! *I urge you to go back and reread the other chapters***

**I'm deeply sorry for making you all wait for the very last chapter. Unfortunately, Life got in the way and I couldn't ignore my priorities. Reality is a bitch sometimes, ain't it? **

**Anyway- I am blown away with all the reviews I've gotten. Thank you! So very much! **

**I've been dying to post this chapter. It's the longest one yet so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Oh god, don't stop." Caroline closed her eyes and grinned from ear to ear as she fell back on the pillows on the bed.

Klaus chuckled. "Honestly, love, haven't you ever gotten a foot massage before."

"Uh, yeah but never one _this_ good," she giggled. "Who taught you?"

He kissed the insole of her foot and then looked at her devilishly. "I have friends," he answered her simply.

She laughed at his reply but still smiled at him warmly, which then turned into a teasing one. "Friends? Really?"

Klaus feigned hurt and annoyance with a scowl but then laid his naked body over hers. "We were friends once, weren't we?" He took one of her hands and began kissing and sucking on her fingers.

Caroline watched him through lustful eyes and really considered his question. _Were we ever friends? _The longer she thought about the more she was sure of her answer. Her breath stuttered as he continued to nibble and kiss her fingers but she managed to get her words out. "We were never friends, Klaus."

He stopped kissing her abruptly and then looked at her. He agreed with her, even if he had once suggested them to be friends he knew it was only a lie. Friendship for them was an impossibility; the way he felt about her hadn't change even when he left. "Truth be told, I never desired to be your friend." He slid his hand down the side of her body and then back up again possessively, the motion of the caress made her instinctually bend her knee to his hip. He curled his hand under her thigh and held it to him.

He started to plant slow, lazy kisses on her neck as she held his head to her lovingly. "Really?" she asked teasingly, "because I can be a really good friend."

"Shut up, Caroline." He claimed her mouth, growling at the feel of her lips moving with his.

The heat between them rose quickly as they breathed each other in. She felt him slide his hand between her legs and then slowly pushed himself into her, filling her slowly, so slowly she moaned deeply in the back of throat.

After waking up in the garden early that morning, they had made love once, twice, five times since then.

He was insatiable.

She never stood a chance.

"Again?" she asked, already on the brink of falling over the edge.

He moved in and out of her slowly and watched her fall apart underneath him. "There will never be an end, Caroline."

**:**

**:**

After taking a shower, Caroline tiptoed into the closet and threw on a casual outfit of jeans and light pink tank top. When she reemerged she smiled because Klaus still remained on the bed. Asleep. She padded over and sat down gently next to him.

Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his slightly parted ones and he stirred.

"Hey, I'm about to head out to—"

In a flash, Klaus grabbed and tucked her into his side. Wrapping his arm around her he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "You're not going anywhere, love."

Caroline laughed. "You can't keep me on this bed forever, Klaus."

"Oh yes, I can," he spoke with his eyes shut, still semi-sleepy."

But Caroline's smile faded as she was reminded of reality. "Not forever."

Klaus opened his eyes to her sad tone. "Sweetheart," he said, putting his hand under her chin to make her look at him, "You're sure you want Forever?"

"Yes." She looked at him, blue meeting blue. It was the most important decision of her life and she was well aware of it.

"Good," he sighed, relieved with her answer. "I'll turn you, love. Even if you hadn't asked, I honestly think _I_ would have asked you at some point."

"You're so selfish," she said amusedly.

"Yes, love. I am."

She shook her head but grinned. "Sooo, tonight then?"

"We can do it now." He smirked as he trailed a finger down the side of her neck.

Caroline frowned. "No, I need to go talk to my mom first. She's out of town recruiting people to form a new _trustworthy _Council," she explained while rolling her eyes. "So we'll have to wait at least another week." She started to sit up, and then her brow creased, "When I'm a vampire again, will I be leaving Mystic Falls?"

Klaus sat up and kissed her lips softly, "I would love nothing more than to show you the world, Caroline. I want you at my side wherever I am." He kissed her again but a little more deeply. "But, if you wish to stay here then okay. As long as you're mine, then okay. We'll leave whenever you're ready." He gave her a small smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed by what she saw. He loved her. Truly loved her and he was willing to wait until she was ready to leave her hometown. Never in her life had someone professed their feelings to her so strongly and then put her needs first. She sat up on her knees and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you."

He thumbed away a tear that lingered on her cheek. "Only tears of joy, sweetheart. I love you too."

She nodded and smiled softly. "Okay," she said while taking a deep breath, "Well, I'm going to meet Matt at the Grill. He texted me earlier."

"I'll go with you."

"No," she shook her head and quietly laughed because she caught onto the jealousy in his voice, "not yet at least. I'm going to tell him about us but it'll just be better if it was just me and him. Okay? And then sometime this week I'll have to tell the rest of my friends. Bonnie, Elena, and I guess Damon, but I really think it would just be better if I told them by myself."

"Very well." Klaus scowled. He wasn't comfortable with letting her out of his sight. The town of Mystic Falls was already supernaturally dangerous and she was so fragile. No one knew the whereabouts of Silas or if he would indeed return. But he knew Caroline. He needed to trust her to go out on her own. "Please be careful."

Caroline bit back her smirk at his obvious worry. "I will, I promise."

"Text me, when you get there," he demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay," she giggled.

Klaus shook her shoulders roughly. "I'm serious, Caroline!"

At his aggression she hit his chest. "Hey! Stop that! I said okay, okay? Yesterday you bit my lip and now you're shaking me like a ragdoll. That kind of _flirting _sucks. You can't get upset every time you remember I'm human."

It was his turn to roll his eyes even though he knew she was right.

"I'll be back later," she said while getting off the bed.

She journeyed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed a cooler; she opened it and saw that it was filled with bloodbags. When she turned, Klaus was standing by the entryway watching her tenderly.

"Bloodbags?" she asked, still wondering when he left to go get them.

"Well I remember them to be your preference, although I don't understand why." He grimaced.

Caroline mimicked his expression but for an entirely different motive. "There's a reason but I'll tell you another time," she promised.

Klaus' curiosity was peaked and he was reminded how fast they were moving. That didn't scare him though. After all, they would have the rest of time to continue getting to know each other. "Good," he answered, "because I want to know everything about you, love."

She gave him a small smile. "Me too." She went to walk past him but he gently grasped her elbow.

"Hey," he said in a tone she had never heard before. He stared down at her with the most honest eyes she had ever seen. "Thank you…for taking a chance on me."

Caroline's heart melted but she just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "You're the one who is taking the chance."

They both laughed at her little comment and as she shut the door behind her, Caroline realized that her human self and her vampire self weren't so different after all.

**:**

**:**

Klaus had retreated to his room and smiled at the thought that it wasn't just his anymore. _My Caroline._

The beautiful blonde human remained in his thoughts long after she had left so he took a rather cold shower. Even so, he still got dressed feeling frustrated. _Bloody hell. What she does to me._

As he climbed into his SUV his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he saw the message he was relieved and annoyed at the same time.

**Caroline:**

I made it to the Grill, Mr. Overprotective.

**1:03pm **

Before he could reply he got another text message.

**Stefan:**

We need to talk about Caroline.

**1:04pm**

The text made him scowl but he drove in the direction of the Salvatore's nonetheless.

**:**

**:**

"Matt!" Caroline nearly shouted as she entered the Grill. She was honestly excited to meet up with him because, with the exception of having classes together, they hadn't hung out one-on-one since the night she became human again.

"Hey Care," the blonde quarterback returned her smile. He threw down a washrag and then hugged her tightly. "My shift just ended," he began, "Where were you today? I know we'll be graduating in less than a month but really, Care? I thought you said you wouldn't be skipping anymore." He smiled at her shocked expression.

Caroline honestly had forgotten that it was Monday. She had been so caught up with Klaus she actually forgot about school. _He's already a bad influence on me_. The thought made her inwardly laugh but then she frowned because poor Matt had been so excited that she was human again. She would never forget the night he cried as he hugged her, thanking God that she was normal again and that he had someone who could relate to him again. As the memory of that night came flooding through, her heart broke.

"It doesn't matter," Matt spoke again, unaware of the turmoil going on in her mind, "I have a surprise for you."

She shook her head hard in an effort to focus on what her friend was saying. "Oh yeah? What?"

Matt pointed in the direction of a booth. "He said being in public is the safest way to see you."

She looked in the direction he was pointing and just when she thought how emotional her day was going to be, her eyes made contact with none other than her current ex-boyfriend.

She moved towards the booth as if in a trance. "Tyler."

**:**

**:**

"She wasn't supposed to get the Cure but she got it."

"Make your point, Stefan." The moment he walked into the boarding house and saw the brooding Salvatore, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy the conversation.

"My point is that I know you plan on turning her but I think she should remain human, at least until she really knows what she wants."

"She knows what she wants."

"She thinks she knows what she wants."

Klaus growled and walked up to Stefan. "Caroline is an only child but I can see the brotherly affection you have for her, but I will remind you Stefan, that what she does with her life is not your choice."

"Let _me _remind you that it isn't yours either. Do you love her?"

Klaus was taken back by Stefan's blunt approach about the feelings he had her for Caroline and suddenly he felt like he was being interrogated by a protective brother. "Yes, Stefan, I love her," he answered him seriously.

Stefan believed Klaus and he also believed that Caroline returned the hybrid's feelings but he still wasn't done. "So then have you considered the risk of a sire bond forming?"

The answer was No. He hadn't. For him, he never had an issue with a sire bond. In fact he almost yearned for it because it meant a person couldn't leave him. A sire bond meant security, strength, worship, and most of all it diminished his reality of loneliness. But not once had he ever experienced a sire bond with someone that he was truly and undeniably in love with.

"My brother still questions Elena's feelings for him," Stefan explained, "and I know that Elena is just as insecure even if she doesn't show it." He crossed his arms and looked at the hybrid in front of him, "Do you really think I want that for Caroline? Do you want that for her?"

**:**

**:**

"Tyler," Caroline said again as he hugged her tightly. She was in shock. It had been at least six months since she last saw him.

"Caroline, you have no idea how much I've missed you; I would have come sooner but I had to make sure it was safe. Last I checked, Klaus is in New Orleans," Tyler explained as he pressed his face into her hair.

His embrace was warm and it brought back every emotion, all the love, she had for him when they were together. Mystic Falls was her home but Tyler smelled like it.

In a daze, she scooted into the booth while Matt took a seat across from them.

"So tell us where've you been?" Matt started, his face bright and happy, and truly curious about his friend.

Tyler slinked his arm over Caroline's shoulders without looking at her and began talking to Matt.

Caroline couldn't focus. Once in a while she heard things about Florida, New Mexico, California, Canada, and even Australia. She vaguely heard things about Packs and Covens but she was finally pulled into the conversation when Tyler asked her about his house.

"I'm surprised you and Matt haven't killed each other since I basically made you two roommates," he joked.

"Actually, I've had the house to myself," Matt answered, still laughing at something else Tyler said earlier.

"What does he mean?" Tyler asked more seriously.

_Okay. Just breathe. If you stay calm then he should remain calm. _"A lot has happened since you left, Ty."

**:**

**:**

Klaus tilted the glass to his mouth as he and Stefan sat in silence. The more he thought about a sire bond forming, the more he despised it. He refused to be that way with her. He loved her as she was; free.

The thought of Caroline being bound to him in such a way made him angry. He reflected over all the times he had been scolded by her for taking advantage of other's freewill and, while he remembered every word and opinion she shot at him, he finally understood her anger and frustration towards a sire bond.

He glanced at Stefan who had moved toward a window. He knew his old friend was right. He should wait. He should let Caroline remain human until she completely understood the weight of her decision.

In the end he was selfish. Klaus scoffed at himself. He knew he would be lying to himself if he said he wanted Caroline to remain human longer. He was taking advantage of her, of her youth. He had centuries on her and she had yet to step out of her own hometown.

She had choices. A whole world out there waiting for her, but the thought of her seeing it without him made his heart clench.

He was greedy with her.

In only just two days he had charmed her into speaking her mind. He had no doubt that she did love him as he loved her but he also knew that they could have moved slower. He could have kept his distance and waited longer but alas he decided against it.

They still didn't know each other as deeply as he wanted them to but he settled with getting to know her along the way, wherever they went. _So when she realizes how naïve she was to make her decision so hastily, we'll still have an eternity to work it out. _He knew that day would come, in a year or perhaps even a century she would realize that he took advantage of her young heart because he was simply selfish. _But she will still love me. _Of that he was certain and it was the sole reason why he wouldn't walk away from her. The wolf in him chose her and so she would be his to love and protect.

Yes, he would still ensure that his Caroline be turned back into a vampire but he would give her a choice.

"It will be her choice," he announced, voicing his decision. "If she would rather not risk a sire bond forming, you can be the one to turn her."

**:**

**:**

"Tyler, please say something," Caroline pleaded.

At the mention of Klaus' return, Matt excused himself from the table sensing that it was a private conversation.

In truth, Caroline wished he had stayed because now she just felt suffocated, cornered in the booth while Tyler glared at her.

"What do you want me to say?" he bit out.

"Tyler—"

"Do you even hear what you're saying? You can't be in love with him, Caroline!" He glanced around quickly, agitated that he had to fight to keep his voice down. "Have you forgotten everything he's done to me, to you, to our friends? How can you sit there and tell me you love him? You must be, must be, god Caroline—he compelled you!"

"No he didn't," she assured him as she tried to hold back her tears. She was actually watching his heart break and it was the most unbearable sight.

"How do you know?"

"Because he would never do that to me!" she huffed out.

"Right, like he would never bite you either." As the words came out, Caroline watched Tyler's eyes go wide. "You want him to bite you, you want to go back to being a vampire."

It wasn't a lie. "Yes, Tyler, I do."

"Caroline," he said, his voice suddenly tender, "I'll turn you. I'm sorry," he said while cupping her face, "I didn't realize you were just using him because you want to turn back. I'll turn you." He leaned in with the intention of kissing her but she pushed on his chest.

"Tyler no. I love him."

Instantly, his face contorted in anger again. "You can't love him, Caroline! He ruined my life! I'm on the run because of him!"

"Lower your voice," she pleaded, "He'll leave you alone now. I promise."

"Why? Because he has you? Caroline, no."

"Tyler—"

"Caroline, no!" He clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself. "Look at me. You love me. I know you do. If you let him turn you then he will have a sire bond over you. Don't you get it? That's what he wants. He doesn't know how to love. He only knows how to control."

"You're wrong," she said brokenly. She could feel the tears about to spill over.

"Caroline, the sire bond—"

"I'm willing to take that chance, Tyler!"

"He doesn't love—"

"No, you're wrong. He can love. He loves me and," she took a breath knowing that what she was about to say was her darkest secret but she knew she needed to say it so he would believe her, "I love him. I've had feelings for him,…I've loved him for a long time now…even when we were together. This isn't something new I discovered. I'm sorry Tyler."

She watched Tyler as his mouth parted, shocked by her confession. She watched him go still and then his brow furrowed, his teeth clenched, then his eyes watered, a defeated breath slipped from his lips. His face contorted into one of pain and then before she could say anything more, he was gone.

Tyler had left her and she didn't blame him.

"You okay?" Matt asked cautiously as he slowly approached her.

"No," she shook her head. She scooted out from the booth and looked at Matt once more before she turned and walked out of the Grill.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, just get to your car and get back to him. Everything's gonna be fine. Just get back—_

...

The driver couldn't stop in time when Caroline stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street. It hit her body with a harsh punch, making her roll onto the hood and then tumble over the car completely. Her head hit the unforgiving concrete first. As she fought to keep her eyes open, the last thing she heard was the sound of Matt shouting her name as her world turned black.

Her heart was the first to go but a familiar voice in her head remained.

**:**

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

"_I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask."_

"_I don't want to die."_

_**.**_

"_I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why? You're, you're beautiful. You're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."_

_**.**_

"_So what did you want to show me?"_

"_One of my passions."_

_**.**_

"_Oh come on. Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you."_

"_Fine. So what did you want to talk about?"_

"_I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life."_

"_Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

"_Well that's why I like you."_

_**.**_

"_Come on. One dance. I won't bite….. You mark my words. Small-town boy. Small-town life. It won't be enough for you."_

_**.**_

"_It's okay, it's okay. It's me. You're safe."_

"_Thank you."_

_**.**_

"_You're going to be fine, Caroline."_

"_No, it's not me that I'm worried about."_

"_There's no point. I'm a lost cause. But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you."_

_**.**_

"_That's none of your business, actually."_

"_Yes. Well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me, he never would have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him."_

_**.**_

"_And how am I doing?"_

"_You're,…perfect. Which is so beyond annoying I can't even look at you."_

_**.**_

"_And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived."_

_**.**_

"_Is my work really that literal?"_

"_I'm serious. There's something,…lonely about it."_

"_I'm going to take that as a compliment."_

"_If we're going to be nice to each other, I'm going to need that glass of champagne."_

"_Is that our thing?"_

_**.**_

"_It's because you're hurt… Which means there's a part of you that is human."_

"_How could you possibly think that?"_

"_Because I've seen it… I know you're in love with me, and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."_

_**.**_

"_It doesn't matter. There's only one, so it's not like I'm going to get it anyway."_

"_We're the same, Caroline."_

"_Then show me."_

"_It was all for you, Caroline."_

_**.**_

"_It's because it's not true. There is no allure to darkness."_

"_Really? So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only for you?"_

_**.**_

"_You brought me back, Caroline… thank you."_

"_Yeah, well, if you need anything else…"_

"_Friends, then?"_

_**.**_

"_I have missed you, Caroline. You consume my every waking thought. And every night, every single night, Caroline, you're in my dreams."_

"_Please let me go."_

"_Is that what you really want?"_

"_No."_

_**.**_

"_A tattoo, love."_

"_I got it a few weeks ago. I wanted something that would last forever."_

"_And your reason for choosing a bird?"_

"_Freedom."_

"_Free creatures such as birds shouldn't have to fly alone."_

_**.**_

"_Klaus, don't leave me."_

"_You're mine, Caroline. Only mine."_

_**.**_

_"I want your love! Are you so stubborn and selfish that you would deny you true feelings for the sake of appearances? I'm not going to turn you if you intend to someday spend your life with another. So yes- an ultimatum, love. You can call it that if you wish but I want you willing, and we both know that you are. We both know that you want me as I want you."_

_**.**_

_"It's like you're the only who sees the real me. You always have, Klaus. You give me whiplash. I don't care what you think. We hardly know each other but we understand each other. You won't always enjoy me. I'm a lot to handle. You can ask my mom about that. Then again you can be difficult too. But, I think we'll be okay. Right?"_

"_Say it again."_

"_I love you."_

_**.**_

"_I want you under the stars."_

_**.**_

"_We were never friends, Klaus."_

"_Good. Because I never wanted to be your friend."_

_**.**_

"_I love you."_

_**.**_

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

"_All you have to do is ask."_

"_I don't want to die."_

**:**

"Leave." Klaus clenched his hands into fists as the presence of Stefan in his bedroom made him angrier.

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up," Stefan said calmly.

Klaus abruptly stood up from the chair that was by his bed. His eyes pierced into Stefan's, raging at the Salvatore for only one reason. "Everything you said to me today was irrelevant."

"Wrong. I'd say you came to some realizations, wouldn't you agree?"

In a flash, Klaus wrapped his hand around Stefan's throat and slammed him against the wall, still holding him so that his boots barely touched the ground. "You gave Caroline your blood!" the hybrid growled out.

"So," Stefan replied in a strangled voice, "you should be thanking me."

"All that talk about giving her a choice…what of that?"

"You think I was really going to risk a sire bond happening to her?" Stefan wheezed as Klaus tightened his grip. "She deserves better than that."

A moment passed in which all Klaus did was glare at Stefan who was struggling for air.

"Admit it," he continued, "if Rebekah was in the same situation you would have done the same."

At that, Klaus released Stefan who fell to the floor and gasped for air.

"She's my family Klaus. You can't blame me for watching out for her."

**:**

**:**

The voice in her head slowly began to fade away as the minute senses of the world quickly rose to a clarity that she knew was inhuman.

Caroline could hear the water flowing from a distant creek, the flutter of a bird's wings and the crackle of the branch it leapt off of. She could hear the unnoticeable crunch of pavement as tires rolled over it and laughter from children in another neighborhood. She could smell the smoky burn of wood, the aroma of exposed brandy, the leather that was only associated with familiar brown eyes and a certain scent she couldn't place but knew only belonged to a pair of dark ocean blue orbs.

Slowly she opened her eyes and the rays of the sun setting sparkled as they danced across the silk comforter she was laying on top of. She felt the muscles in her face rise as she couldn't help but smile. _I'm a vampire again._

She blinked again and peered down at the end of the bed and was relieved at who she saw. _He's here. They both are._

"Welcome back, Caroline," Stefan smiled warmly at her.

She glanced at Klaus who wore an unreadable expression. "Hey," she replied, "what happened?"

"You got hit by a car," Stefan answered and then chuckled. "Again," he added as he remembered it was a car accident that injured her fatally the last time.

"Oh." She looked at Klaus again who remained sitting. His eyes bore into hers but she still couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Wait a minute," she gasped sitting up. Her voice rose in a panic. "How? How am I vampire again?"

For the first time since she woke up, Klaus tore his eyes away from her and glared at the vampire sitting next to him.

"It was me," Stefan confessed seriously. "Ever since you became human again I've been sneaking my blood in drinks we've been sharing. Just in case." His eyes held a sadness in them as he spoke his next words. "I didn't want to lose another person I care about."

Caroline's heart warmed. This was why she loved Stefan; he would always be family to her. She smiled at him but then she remembered something. "So all those times I begged you to turn me didn't matter. I could have jumped off a cliff and—"

She stopped speaking when Klaus abruptly broke off one of the arms of the chair he was sitting in. The look he gave her made her shiver.

"Listen," Stefan interrupted, "Matt was the one to call me and tell me what happened. I'm going to go and let him know you're okay, and I'll give your mother a call."

Caroline was still looking at Klaus, his gaze locking her in as she answered, "Okay."

A distant sound of a door opening and then closing told her that Stefan had left but she was still in a staring trance with Klaus.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked meekly.

"You told me yesterday that you remembered the rules of being human. Don't talk to strangers and what was it? Oh yes, _look both ways before you cross._"

She frowned at his words. "I'm sorry."

"Bloody hell you're sorry. Caroline I could have lost you! Forever!" He picked up the chair and threw it across the room. The sound of the wood splintering made her flinch.

It wasn't exactly the welcome she was expecting from him. She was about to fire something back when she caught the pained look on his face. She had scared him. "I'm sorry," she said again as she scampered off the bed and then over to him. "I'm sorry," she repeated as she reached out to hold his face.

Klaus grasped her wrists and then scoffed. He gave her one last look before he strode out of the bedroom.

Caroline held her breath and then finally relaxed when she didn't hear him leave the mansion. When she heard the sound of a drink being poured she sighed and went into the bathroom.

However, when she looked in the mirror she had to suppress her scream. She was covered in blood that she could only assume was hers. Her shirt was soaked in red and the splotches on her jeans were only evidence of how bad her accident was. Her blonde hair was also stained and she could tell where her head had cracked. Everywhere. There was dried blood all over her: over her shoulder where her shirt had torn, within the creases of her knuckles, on her bottom lip. She looked at herself in horror. _Oh my god. _

In a frenzy she stripped herself in a desperate need to rid herself of the sight of them. She hurried into the large glass shower and turned the knob. Once the water hit her body she broke down in tears.

"No," she heard him say. She turned around in time to see Klaus step in and join her, his clothes already in a pile on the floor behind him. She looked up at him as he cupped her face and wiped away the tears and blood the shower was washing away. He had been crying. "Only tears of joy, remember?" he told her. Klaus didn't let her respond but instead brought his mouth down to hers, kissing her fiercely as she cried into his mouth. "No tears," he commanded again, "I love you." He pressed his lips to hers, willing her to feel everything he felt for her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him and couldn't help her tears as she felt his body press against hers. She was so relieved in that moment. Relieved that she woke up, but more relieved that Klaus still loved her. Even though she was better at controlling them now, she still had doubts, so she wept.

"Stop," Klaus plead to her as he pressed kisses all over her face. "No more tears, my love." He continued to hold her face in between his large hands. "Look at me, Caroline." When she looked up at him, he spoke to her as if he meant his words to act as compulsion but in reality it was just his desperate need to make her understand. "It's over. You're safe. I love you."

"I love you," she said back to him and then kissed him hard. His words gave her strength and confidence that she deeply needed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I love you."

"I know, sweetheart." He moved them so that they stood directly under the spray, allowing the warm water to wash away any remaining stains. He ran his hands through her hair as their blues eyes blinked at each other through the constant water droplets.

For the first time as a vampire, Caroline roamed her hands over his body. She felt the unique texture of his skin under her fingertips, a smoothness that a human could never feel.

Klaus closed his eyes and groaned. "If you continue to touch me like that, Caroline, I won't be responsible for my actions," he said huskily. When he opened his eyes again he saw that she was smiling at him.

He smiled back her. A genuine smile because he was truly thankful that she was in his arms again. Seeing her lifeless body had been the worse terror he had ever come to know. His anger toward Stefan was really directed at himself. During his entire existence he had always been steps ahead of his enemies; he always had a second plan if needed. The moment Stefan confessed about sneaking Caroline blood he felt truly idiotic for not having thought of it first.

He picked her up and then flashed them to their bed. They panted in each other's mouths as they kissed each other like they hadn't touched each other in ages. Their hands roamed over wet hot skin that only grew hotter when Klaus laid his body over hers.

Caroline reveled in the feeling of his weight on her, how his scruff gently scratched the side of her face as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he nibbled on her ear. His scent was all around her, a mix of nature, shower, and something that was just completely Klaus. He was intoxicating.

He palmed her breasts and she immediately arched into his touch. "Please," she moaned, "I need you inside me."

Klaus smirked at her plead. This is what he needed from her because no matter how many times she said it, he still needed to hear her need for him. However, he also wanted to savor her, remember every delicious sound he could draw out of her. He listened to her sighs as his fingers ghosted over her legs. He loved how smooth her skin was. "You really are beautiful, Caroline."

She slipped her hands between their bodies, spreading her legs and then pulling him closer with her calves, but he caught her wrists before she could do anything more. "Klaus," she said his name and he didn't miss the frustration in her voice.

Their eyes connected and he could see the pure need in her eyes and it set a fire in his loins. He held her wrists above her head and crushed his lips to hers. He slanted his mouth over hers violently, wanting nothing more than to swallow every moan he drew out from her.

Caroline tried to keep up with him but the way he was kissing her made her feel like she was being branded. She gasped for air and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the taste of her.

She thrust her hips upward, desperate for friction he wouldn't give her yet. "Klaus, please," she cried as she struggled against his hold.

He released her wrists only so that he could slide his hands down the sides of her body and then back up again. He peppered slow open-mouthed kisses on her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, on her stomach and Caroline grew dizzy at the feeling of his hot mouth.

As he grazed his fangs down on her stomach she caught him off guard and used her vampire strength and speed to push him back to sit on his heels, she quickly followed and guided his length into her, sighing at the sensation of him inside of her.

Klaus hissed at the feeling of her heat taking him in and he threw his head back, absolutely taken with the young woman he was now wrapping his arms around. He wanted to be annoyed that she had taking control but the feeling of her being completely his was too exquisite to ignore. They locked eyes and he saw everything they would ever have. He would cherish her and protect her with every fiber of his being to ensure that he would always be able to hold her in his arms, look into her eyes and feel her love.

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she began to move up and down but then Klaus pushed her back down again. For a moment he hovered over her and gazed down at her.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode with all the emotions she was feeling but even so, the most prevalent one she felt was joy. Still, the way he looked at her terrified her because in that moment she knew there was no turning back with him. She knew that with her body and her words she had given herself completely to him, Niklaus Mikaelson, most feared Original. Forever.

Klaus reached up and tenderly caressed the side of her face and then ran his thumb over her bottom lip, never breaking his gaze from hers. "You're thinking about it now, aren't you? You know that you're mine," he said to her.

"Yes," she whispered.

He could tell she was overwhelmed with the realization but he didn't want her to be afraid. "Caroline, do not fear me. I. love. you." When she smiled he smiled back at her.

"I know you do. I love you too."

At her words he finally moved within her, starting with a hard thrust that made her cry out. She wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulders to steady herself.

He set a pounding rhythm, finally being able to move within her without worrying about hurting her.

Truthfully, the way he held hers hips, her wrists, every time he touched her, was bruising but she quickly became addicted to the feeling of pleasure that came with the short bursts of pain he gave her.

He moved in her so that she felt every inch of his length and as he watched her clench her eyes and bite her lip, he only wanted to bury himself in her deeper.

In a passionate trance she touched him, gliding her fingers over the muscles of his chest, over into the valley between his shoulders blades, then further down to squeeze his backside and urge him on. "Don't stop," she moaned.

He lowered himself so that their chests were pressed against each other. "Open your mouth," he ordered huskily.

Already panting, she opened her mouth wider for him to which he plunged his tongue into her and began to taste and tease her relentlessly. Soon the movements of his tongue matched the rhythm of the lower half of his body.

The bed sounded in protest beneath them as he thrust into her harder. He could tell she was close by the way her body was tightening around him so he tilted her hips, knowing she only needed one more push.

Caroline came undone with a force that made her shudder uncontrollably. She writhed as he continued to ride out the hot waves of pleasure that washed over her body, making her tingle at his every touch. Still kissing her, he swallowed her scream as the intensity of her orgasm continued to shoot through her and with that he finally stiffened and found his own release.

After a moment, he moved to lay on his side but pulled her with him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they both fought to catch their breaths.

**:**

"Wow." Caroline couldn't contain her grin.

Klaus chuckled as he stroked the hair away from her face.

As quick as the humor came, it left. "So what now," she asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I mean, what should we do now? Do you want me to go to New Orleans with you? You can be honest, you know. I graduate in less than a month so maybe we could wait a little longer 'til we leave. Are there any good colleges in Louisiana?"

He laughed again as he listened to her ramble. "Sweetheart," he said as he nuzzled into her neck, "there's no rush to make any decisions."

"I know but we should at least talk about it, right?" She combed her fingers through his hair, secretly loving how tight he was still holding her. "Do you even want to talk?"

"Yes."

When he didn't elaborate she pushed him away from her just enough so she could look at him. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

He raised his eyebrows and then smirked at her, inwardly already laughing because he knew how she would react. "I want to talk about you—"

"Oh my god, don't say it," Caroline threw her head back laughing.

"—your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life."

Wanting to play along, she reached up and held his face. "Just to be clear—"

Caroline smiled against his lips.

****Alrighty well that wraps this fic up! I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for the last chapter. **

**Anyway, this obviously can be continued. When the 'Originals' spinoff starts, I may start a sequel to this fic. Not sure yet. Just an idea. Thoughts?**

**Please, review if you have time! I know it's a stretch but it would be really cool if I reached 100 reviews. Pretty please? **

**And again, thanks for all of the encouragement I received during the writing of this fic. Deeply appreciated. :]**


	6. Author's Note

**Well I did it. It's official. **

**I've posted the first chapter of this story's sequel, **_**A Kiss for Betrayal.**_

**Enjoy. ;)**


End file.
